New Gavin O'Neal Davis
Retail | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a side-scrolling platform video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is the fourth game focusing on Gavin (the others being Mitchell Is Missing, Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure and Gavin's Mansion), released in two different versions first being the downloadable content (DLC) package for the main game New Mitchell Van Morgan 2 on the Nintendo eShop, PlayStation Store and Xbox live Store released in June 2013, and a standalone retail version released in Japan, Europe, and Australia in July 2013, with a release in North America the following month. The DLC version of the game requires that one possesses a copy of New Mitchell Van Morgan 2, but the retail version does not. A new bundle containing both the game and DLC was released on October 16, 2015. The game was announced along with Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon to celebrate the 18th anniversary of Gavin's first appearance (in Mitchell Van Morgan(1998 video game)), with Viacom also proclaiming 2013 as "The Year of Gavie." Plot After the failure of his previous attempt to invade Peach's Castle, Marquessa and Marquessalings re-invade the castle with the same strategy from the last invasion, this time without abducting Mitchell due to him not being present. After being launched to distant lands, Gavin and two Toads begin a journey back to the castle. This time around, Nabbit (originally a minor antagonist) becomes involved in the quest, helping Luigi and the Toads to rescue Princess Peach once more. Gameplay With Mitchell excluded as the main playable character, Gavin fills in the role and gameplay is similar to that of New Mitchell Van Morgan 2, with all levels in the game redesigned specifically for Gavin's abilities and play style, including his higher jumping ability, floatier physics and less precise handling, which is described as shorter but harder. The combination of more challenging levels and a higher jumping, less frictional Luigi mirror the relationship of the [[Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels|Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2]] to Super Mario Bros. Another change is to Nabbit (previously an enemy from New Super Mario Bros. U), who physically replaces Mario as a playable character while also becoming mostly an ally; however, the game still retains the feature from New Super Mario Bros. U of Nabbit being chased, making him a partial antagonist again. This can only occur if Nabbit is not selected as a player. When chosen as an actual player, he is immune to enemy damage, and while he cannot use power-ups himself, any he does collect are converted into 1-Ups at the end of the stage. All the levels also feature a reduced time limit of only 100 seconds, which is significantly less time than is allotted in other Mario titles. Reception | GR = 76% | Destruct = 8/10 | Edge = 6/10 | EGM = 6.5/10 | GI = 8/10 | GSpot = 8.5/10 | IGN = 7.3/10 | NLife = | NWR = 8/10 | ONM = 78% | Poly = 7/10 | VG = 8/10 }} The game received mostly positive reviews. Official Nintendo Magazine gave the release 78% out of 100, summarizing that New Super Luigi U is "the platforming equivalent of rubbing your tummy and patting your head while your childhood enemies tickle your armpits with a dead pigeon. Luigi U is cute, but scattershot in its approach. Mario remains the 2D king... for now." GameSpot gave the game an 8.5 out of 10, stating that "New Super Luigi U may not offer new worlds or powers, but its emphasis on skill and precision reinvigorates the series in a meaningful way." Digital Spy's Liam Martin gave the release 4 out of 5 stars, stating that "as somebody who has been craving a challenging Mario platformer in the mold of the NES originals, the increased challenge is most welcome, even if it comes at a small cost. It would have been nice if Nintendo had added some new challenges and mini-games, especially given the cost of the retail version, although for the cost of a premium DLC pack, the omission is much more forgivable." As of March 2016, New Gavin O'Neal Davis sold 2.49 million copies. References "Valuable, this..." A guy External links * Gavin O'Neal Davis Official website Category:2013 video games Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Gavin games THQ Nordic video games Category:Yuke's games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:New Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video game expansion packs Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Live Network games New Gavin O'Neal Davis